deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Site Update June 14th 2013
This is site bug fixes and updates page that was posted on June 14th, 2013. News General *Undiscovered (Beta): Unearthing Quality Art Each day, hundreds of thousands of pieces of art are submitted to deviantART. As more and more artists join, create, and share their work, it becomes easy for high quality art to miss its chance to stand out and be seen. Our new browse mode, Undiscovered, aims to bring new, high quality artwork to the foreground. *The New Way To Write Journals Writing a Journal is easier than ever with the new Write a Journal Entry page. Add formatting, artwork, files, Journal Skins, and emoticons to your Journal for a more dynamic journal creation experience! *Notifications for Commissions A new set of notifications have been added to the Message Center to bring more exposure to artists offering Commissions! Bug fixes General *Clicking on a username inside the "Who faved this?" modal would open that deviant's Profile inside of the modal. *The "Give Points" modal would stretch in Firefox and not display properly. *For Internet Explorer users, the "Send Note" modal on Profile Pages was briefly broken. *The "Submit to group" modal stayed open when using browser back button and going to previous deviation page. *Chat failed to load for a short period. *Selecting multiple categories when setting up a Channel would generate an incorrect search query. *Clicking a thumbnail in the footer would display an error before loading the deviation page. *The order of examples included in a Commission would change when saved. *The Website Button was removed because of its lack of use. *When updating a Journal in the Journal Portal, selecting "Notify your deviantWATCHERs" did not work. *Social widgets in Journals did not work when those Journals were reached using the "Next" or "Previous" buttons. *Banned users would encounter unhelpful error messages when attempting to install widgets. DeviantArt muro *In rare situations, mostly due to browser incompatibilities, the Fill tool could behave incorrectly when watching a Redraw. Sta.sh / Submit *An extra "Upload" button would appear in Sta.sh. *When opening the Schedule menu, people would sometimes see NaN instead of the date, and scheduling wouldn't work properly. *The layout of the Submit page was broken for iPhones and iPads. *Duplicate tabs would appear when refusing to accept the Terms of Service. *For some deviation types, first-time submitters were being asked to accept the Terms of Service, even if they already had. *The category preview panel wouldn't clear when going to or from certain categories. *Some users would get an alert mentioning fatal errors when trying to submit to Groups. Sta.sh Writer *The toolbar was widened slightly for a cleaner layout. *Pasting markup into Writer could become a potential XSS vector. *Pressing Tab to jump from a Sta.sh comment to the "Submit Comment" button did not work. *When previewing a comment, the comment box view did not resize if the window was resized. *The Preview button in the toolbar did not always reflect the correct state. *When previewing a comment in Sta.sh, the "Close Preview" button overlapped with the scrollbar. *The conversation sidebar would not display at all if only some of its contents failed to load. *Browsing away from a Sta.sh item would not reset the sidebar. *Clicking into a comment box at the bottom of the page would expand the Writer toolbar and sidebar off the bottom of the screen. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2013